What If? -A Glee Fanfiction
by GayliensExist
Summary: Blaine never meant for anyone to find out his secret, and he definitely didn't mean for that person to be his precious boyfriend Kurt Hummel.
1. chapter 1

**_Hey guys, so this is my first official fanfiction on this site, so I hope you dont mind the spelling errors and stuff._** ** _WARNING: THERE IS SOME GRAPHIC DETAIL IN THIS STORY, SUCH AS SELF HARM AND ABUSE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I dont own Glee or anyone in this story except for my oc's. Sorry_**

 ** _Anyways, lets get on with the story (:_**

Blaine's Pove:

I sighed as I walked to Warbler practice, knowing that it was the weekend and of course, my perfect big brother was coming over, and all I will hear is: "You should really be more like your brother" and "Why can't we have two perfect sons instead of just one?"

Ugh. I'm just so tired of hearing all of this crap. It is starting to really annoy me.

Anyways, when I got inside the Warbler Meeting Place, I saw everyone inside, laughing and having a great time, with no idea what was going to happen to me when I got to my house.

When I got home, I heard laughing and knew that Cooper was here. I took a deep breath, straightened my poster, and walked inside, putting my mouth in a straight line.

The conversation immediately stopped for all different reasons: My mum was smiling proudly at me, my dad was sneering at me, and Cooper was staring at me in shock.

"Honey, can you please go to your room and get ready for dinner?" I nodded and stiffly left the room to go to mine. I walked in and locked the door and went to do my homework before dinner started.


	2. Chapter 2: Cooper

**Hey guys, so, I haven't been updating, and that's cus Fanfiction net was not working and kept crashing down, but, thankfully, I managed to fix it (: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I love you guys 3 Stay awesome (;**

 **Blaine's Pove: (It's mostly gonna be in Blaine's and Kurt's Pove, but if you want more of someone else, just tell me)**

I sighed as I went into my room, closing the door, and sat down at my desk, dropping my bag down on the floor. "Ugh," I muttered, "That stupid thing is way too heavy for its own good." I groaned when I opened my planner (AN: Does anyone else use planners in their everyday life? Just wondering) and saw that is was absolutely full with homework, tests to study for, and projects/essays (AN: Just describing my life right now). "Dang it..." I scowled at it before sighing again and getting out my History report that was about the Egyptian Gods/Goddesses. 'Welp, I better get right onto it, even if it is due next Friday." And with that, I was there, sitting alone, in my room, with only music and my homework to keep me company. By the time I was done with the rough draft of the History report, my science report, my two Foods and science tests to study for, and my ALA (Advance Language Arts) 3 paged worksheet, it was 3:35 AM (AN: the Devil's Hour! OHHH! SPOOPY SPOOPY! (;). My stomach growled loudly, and I chuckled despite my situation.

I walked down the stairs, happily humming to the song that played in my iPod, not noticing Cooper look up and smile softly at me.

 _"Made a wrong turn once or twice, dug my way out, blood and fire. Bad decisions, that's alright. Welcome to, my silly life."_

I took a deep breath before continuing the song.

 _"Mistreated, misplace, misunderstood. Miss no-way ,it's all good, it didn't slow me down. Mistaken, always second guessing, look, I'm still around."_

I grinned as I got myself a glass of milk, nearly having a heart attach when I saw Cooper behind me, grinning like crazy.

"COOP!" I yelled out, but smiling while he was literally dying.

"Ok, ok." But, you have to admit, that was good." I rolled my eyes, but nodded in agreement.

He smiled. "Well, Blainers, how about you tell me everything going on In your life, and then I tell you about mine."

I nodded before thinking. "Well, there is this guy..."

 **Wew! That was exhausting. It doesn't help that I'm laying in my extremely hot room with no fan, windows that won't open, and the lights off. But, I did it (: I hope you guys enjoyed (;**


	3. Chapter 3-Sleep Paralysis

**Hey guys! I'm finally freaking back! I just wanted to say thank you for all of the follows and likes! I'm so flipping grateful you can't even understand! :P Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the swearing :)**

At Santana's House:

 _Santana_

I walk into my room, anger burning through me. My mom's being a fuck right now. Ugh!She won't believe me when I say I'm gay. Well, when I'm eighteen, she can kiss my ass, 'cause I'm fucking out of this house!

I walk to my desk and start on my homework, turning on Katy Perry's "I Kissed A Girl" while working on my History project.

 _Ten Hours Later_

At Blaine's House

 _Blaine_

"No...no...NO!"

I sit in bed, breathing heavily. "...Blaine?" I jump at the voice of my boyfriend. I look up and see Kurt and Coop, who was holding my phone in his hand. Coop looks at me sadly. "Let me guess, Sleep Paralysis again?" I nod slowly. "Wait, _again_?" I look at Kurt before turning my eyes to the ground.

"Well, when I was younger, I was scared of the dark. I became so scared of the house, it being really big to me and all, that I started to have nightmares in which I would see things like demons, or ghosts from my past. It's been acting up a lot. It's the main reason that I don't watch horror movies. I don't want it too happen so much, so I try to prevent it as much as I can."

I look up up and see Coop looking at me in shock, and he has a proud smile on his face. "That sounded really logical, Bud." I blush. "I guess Father's rubbing off on me." I glare an the bed, wishing I hadn't said that. If he's rubbing off on me with logical speaking, what else could he rub off on me? I shiver at the thought.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up at Coop. "How about we get introductions over a nice cup of Hot Chocolate? It needs to be done." He winks at me, and I laugh. "Sure Coop." i slowly get up, taking a few steps before shaking off the fear I still have. 'You can do this. It's just Coop and Kurt.'

I turn and grab Kurt's hand, kissing him on the cheek. We walk behind Cooper, swinging our hands.

"So, you still haven't got over that Harry Potter obsession?" I growl playfully. "It's not an obsession, Coop! I just love Harry Potter! It saved me, remember?" I ask, looking down at my cup of HC, swirling my spoon around. "Yeah, thank god for that. I love you, Kid. I hope you know that." I smile. I love ya too, you big dork."

I turn to Kurt. "But I love _you_ more, Kurtie Pie." I say with a dopey grin on my face. He blushes and leans down to peck me on the lips. "I love you more, Baby. Are you _sure_ you're okay, Honey? I don't want you fainting in class tomorrow." I sigh and rub my temples tiredly, my exhaustion finally catching up on me. "If I do, it's probably from exhaustion. I would have slept, if _someone_ didn't keep me up all night." I glare accusingly at Cooper. He smirks. "Oh, you loved telling me about your 'beautiful, amazing, so freaking adorable' boyfriend.

I blush. "Heh...yeah.." He smirks wider. "Okay, ya got me. I did love that. But it was just talking. I don't get to speak about my life, mostly Kurt, not Kurt, much around here." I roll my eyes at the thought of actually _talking_ to my parents. Yeah, that's never gonna happen.

Coop smiles softly. "Yeah, I know. But I'm just a call away, and I know Kurt is too." I feel a hand on my right one, rubbing, softly massaging it. I look at Kurt, who's looking at me with all the love in the world. I stare at him with the same look, and kiss him gently on the lips. "Yeah, he is."

 **Yay! I'm finally done with this chapter! It's longer than the other ones, too. (: I hope u all enjoyed this one. Pls comment any ideas for other chapters, what u thought, or even ideas for other stories u might like. Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Past

_**Hey guys! I hope you're ready for this next chapter!**_

 _ **Warning: There is thoughts of suicide, trying to commit suicide, and more. Don't like, don't read.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**_

 _No Pove_

Blaine Anderson used consider himself luck.

He had a happy family, people who loved him, no matter what.

Then _it_ happened.

The day his parents hated him.

The day the bullying became even worse.

The day he gave up on it all.

He had come home two weeks after, ready to do it, to end it all.

So he got a medicine bottle (his mother's' risperidone) and went to his room.

He wrote letters to them all, to Coop, to his mom, to his dad, and last of all, to his best friend, who was dead because of him.

He was ready to die, ready to leave this cruel world.

Tears streaming down his face, Blaine put the pencil down, went onto the pet and chugged the bottle.

Two minutes later, he was feeling dizzy.

 _Slam!_

He thought in his head, "No no no! Please, just wait for a second longer. . ."

But it was no use. Cooper was here.

"Blainers? You here?" The door opened, and there was a startled gasp. "Blaine!" Someone shook him, before calling 911.

That day, he was rushed to the hospital, where they got the drugs out of his system, put him on seventy-two suicide watch. Coop was there, tears streaming down his face.

Blaine was told to never scare Cooper again, that he was so worth the world, and more. But, he didn't believe that.

A couple years later, Blaine Anderson met Kurt Hummel.

Kurt Hummel, his savour, his love, his sun.

Kurt Hummel, the one he'd do anything for.

The day they got together, he stopped cutting, stopped hating himself, stopped being suicidal.

Mostly.

 _ **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it. (:**_


End file.
